1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a braking system actuator for a vehicle or aircraft, and more specifically, to an electrical connecting structure for use in such an anti-skid braking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional anti-skid braking systems, solenoids of electromagnetic valves are connected to terminals of an external connector via, such as, connecting pins of the solenoids, flexible wires and pin plugs, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-180550. Further, in conventional systems, connecting terminals of a motor which drives a pump for supplying a pressurized working fluid to a hydraulic circuit are connected to terminals of the outer connector via a flexible wire.
However, in the conventional structure as noted above, a large number of the parts are required for connecting the solenoids of the electromagnetic valves to the terminals of the outer connector, which thus leads to a complicated structure of the system and a cost increment thereof. Further, because the number of electrical coupling portions are large, the reliability of the system is reduced and assembling efficiency inevitably becomes low. Still further, because the connecting terminals of the motor are connected to the terminals of the outer connector via the flexible wire, automization of the assembling process is difficult, thus requiring manual assembly.